User talk:Some Color Mage
Hello Some Color Mage. Thanks for your edits on this wiki. I've made you and Ryan admins here. Angela (talk) 09:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I uploaded the thingies. Monaco thingies. You should see them in RC. I have Photoshop versions too. Also, I'm not certain they'll work. --Ryan | Talk 01:35, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Drontr Yes, I forgot. :/ I was about to do it then, after forgetting. --Ryan | Talk 23:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) A Leftdata section for the Need for Speed High Stakes page Hi I was wondering if a Leftdata section in the High Stakes page could be added because I have been doing alot of research on both versions of Need for Speed High Stakes and comparsions as well if its ok with you if not then I understand. Red Polar Bear Ranger 02:52, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure, if you want. SCM 02:54, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the admins powers and btw also thanks to helping me out with the regional differences list i didn't know to how do that correctly and I can also help out with the hot pursuit 2 page here as well and add things like tracks, cars, differences between the PS2 a.k.a the Blackbox and the Gamecube/X-Box/PC a.k.a. the EA of Seattle versions of the game as well. I take it you are impressed with my discoveries that I made hidden within the PSX and PC versions of Need for Speed High Stakes then. Based on my discoveries along with the others that my friend from youtube MattJ155 have made I'm also recreating the PSX version cars for the PC version for my PSX version mod and I'm also doing a mod for Hot Pursuit 2 by recreating the cars from the PS2 version. About the hidden upgraded police cars when I first discovered the upgrade textures hidden within the PSH files of the PSX cars I wasn't sure why the police cars had upgrade textures I made that discovery in 2006 then 2 years later until I had found MattJ155's videos and told him about the discoveries I made as well too including the ones that Matt made. Red Polar Bear Ranger 15:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Skin?!?! Hey, I'm Exlonox from the Burnopedia. I was wondering if you wanted me to fix your wiki's skin to match Need for Speed: Undercover's boxart or something else. I did the Burnopedia's skin. You might want to check it out. For me to fix it, you would have to promote me to admin. I would understand if you wanted to keep your neon green skin :). Thanks, Exlonox 21:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm starting work on it at User:Exlonox/monaco.css. If you don't know how to view it, let me know. Right now it is a work-in-progress. If you have any suggestions or opinions, let me know. I need to know if this is the color scheme you want. It matches Need for Speed: Undercover's boxart. Thanks, Skin What do you think of the color scheme? Like I said, it's a work-in-progress. I'll tweak it a little and then add it to the site's main css. Later, Skin Update I worked on the skin some more today. I think it's coming along quite nicely. When you get a chance, you should check it out. As always, be sure to let me know what you think. A little longer, and it'll be ready to be revealed to the whole site. See you, I'm gonna go ahead and upload the skin to the site's main css. If you see anything you want changed let me know. (You can finally delete your personal skin!) 07:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I usually admin very good editors that have some work with MediaWiki/admin-only functions they have to do. I can see what you do, and I'll approve you to do, just give me a little while to re-find the user rights page :P --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 20:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :OK, approved. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S'C'M']]ツTalkシBlogBLAG 20:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! 06:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey man. I'm Kitanohydrostechyes from www.burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Main Burnopedia. My Name comes from Burnout Paradise's my favorite car. It's the www.burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Kitano_Hydros_Techno Kitano Hydros Techno. I was wondering how you offer the banner repairing to Exlonox. But one thing is, next time you do it by yourself and '''do not '''use Exlonox again. OK? Kitanohydrostechyes 12:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC)